


Evening Stroll

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: It's been snowing for days here and it's freezing cold so I decided to make this kind of weather more enjoyable :D





	Evening Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> It's been snowing for days here and it's freezing cold so I decided to make this kind of weather more enjoyable :D

  
  



End file.
